


Shut Up And Dance

by UnknownAuthorPerson



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Also where Allura becomes a disney princess for a short while, Dancing, Fluff, I just wanted to write a story about Allura dancing with the Paladins., Lots of dancing, Self-indulgence on the author's part, if you want to think of some of this as shipping. That's your right, just some cute fluff, truthfully? I don't care if you do
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7553215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownAuthorPerson/pseuds/UnknownAuthorPerson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short stories revolving around Allura, her paladins, and how dancing can be a pretty good bonding experience for everyone involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up And Dance

The empty halls of the castle echoed Allura’s footsteps, aimlessly wandering the castle as she kept her hands to her side and face looking straight ahead. Her little mice friends followed her and one began to squeak, asking her what’s wrong. She stopped for a moment, letting the mice climb up her dress and onto her shoulders, sighing gently and closing her eyes. Imagining the various people who used to walk these halls, Alteans and Galra, talking, laughing, interacting like friends. Her Father with Coran in the command center and the Paladins bonding and training in the training room, their laughter could be heard from the outside. She opened her eyes and there was nothing, flickering lights and empty halls.

“Nothing is wrong my friends.” She said as she continued to walk. The smallest mouse began to chew her out, seeing through her lie. The other mice tried to convince him that it wasn’t right to pressure her to speak, but Allura knew she shouldn’t suppress her feelings, but sometimes she would remember the sounds and the people within the castle, sure she had Coran and her Paladins to fill a void the encompassed her heart, but there was only so much any of them could do. The castle still felt empty and cold on quiet days like this, when she walked away from the command center and just roamed. 

The mice sat on her shoulder as she wandered the halls, the smallest mouse tapped the larger one on the shoulder and whispered something into its ears, he smiled and walked across to the other mice to whisper the same thing to the other two. Nodding in agreement the crawled down off Allura, making her stop and looking down at them as they began to dance. Twirling around and pretending to know how to waltz with one another. Allura knelt down and laughed at their attempt to dance. The biggest mouse walked up to her and bowed, she scooped him up in her hands and bowed. “Yes, I would love this dance.” 

She hummed as she swayed to imaginary music in her mind, remembering Altean music that would played at gatherings and parties held by her father. Where the old Paladins chatted and made friends with the people, before Zarkon and the Galra empire, before the war and….She didn’t want to think about that, she wanted to dance with her friends. Put the past behind her and focus on the mice dancing with her as she spun, making the mouse in her hand hold on for dear life and dizzy, wobbling around in her hands trying to get his standing.  
“Sorry.” She kissed the top of the mouse’s head, he looked away as his face went flush and Allura smiled then laughed as the other mice climbed up her dress and ran across her arm to meet the bigger mouse in her hand and looked up at her to all smile, asking for another dance. She just giggled and curtsied for them, the mice doing the same. 

“Of course” She giggled as she continued to sway and dance with the mice in her hands, feeling all the emptiness melt away with her new friends with her.

***

Pidge bit into a pencil while fiddling with the programming to help modify the rest of the lions. While they were able to fix their own lion, they still had others who wanted the cloaking ability and maybe a few other perks. What they hadn’t accounted for was the fact that each lion was unique, in how it was built and how they related to the other paladins. But something like this was no problem for them, they’ve dealt with worse. 

As they typed away at the computer, they could hear humming coming from the other side of the door, a swoosh and there spun in Allura with her mice, Pidge only glanced for a moment then went back to their work. Allura stopped humming, but didn’t seem to leave the room.

“Pidge! Is this where you’ve been this whole time?” Allura greeted, with the mice squeaking and looking at the work before them.

“Good morning Princess.” Pidge never looked away from the computer, knowing it was disrespectful, even if Allura wasn’t really a princess anymore, Shiro told them that she and Coran still deserved their respect. 

“Breakfast was 4 hours ago and you weren’t there with everyone.”

“Eh, whatever. I wasn’t hungry” Pidge didn’t have time for whatever time for eating, if they could get this done then they could go to their next project, something that they wished to involve everyone else soon. 

There was a moment of silence between the two, Allura standing there, watching Pidge work as the mice tried to follow all the code that they were typing at almost lightning speed, they couldn’t follow and ended up confused. Pidge was so focused on their work that they didn’t notice Allura behind them, looking over their shoulder and watching them work. 

“I have to say I’m very impressed with you.” Allura said suddenly, shocking Pidge and accidently pushing them away from the computer to get some space between the two, their heart going faster than they could believe. Allura looked shocked and offered to help them up, extending her elegant hand to the them. Pidge took their hand and allowed themself to be lifted up but Allura, only now had they realized how strong she really was. She lifted them up like it was nothing, then again it may have been because they were really light. But Pidge looked up at the Princess, and maybe it was the way the light fixture was hitting her, the lack of sleep, and the fact that Pidge hadn't eaten all day, but the Princess was exceptionally beautiful. 

“Uh….Thanks….” Pidge could only say, not letting go of Allura’s hand. “Wh-What were you saying before.” Allura let go of their hand and looked to the paused work on the desk.

“I was trying to let you know that I’m impressed with your work. You managed to do something that the greatest of Altean scientist couldn’t do, you don’t even know the altean language and you still modified the lion.” The mice seemed to scurry around the desk, looking at notes and work that Pidge poured all they heart into, Pidge couldn’t help but blush.

“I mean...Yeah I guess, but I mean, it wasn’t easy. Well I mean once I got the hang of it it was. It was kinda, sorta almost like earth stuff and...why am I so flustered?” Pidge laughed at their own sudden embarrassment and Allura laughed along with them. It was a bit relaxing to let go for once and laugh a little, but their work was important and it was best to get back to it.

“Pidge, I have a question for you.” Pidge stopped and looked at Allura, as she watched the mice examine Pidge’s work, trying to understand it. “What do you miss about Earth?” Pidge’s heart dropped and their fist clench. They didn’t talk about Earth or thought about it since becoming a Paladin. The only thing on their mind was getting their father and brother back and safe, then they could go home, to Earth. Pidge bit their lip when actually thinking about Earth, what did they miss most? 

“Well, If I could be honest...I miss my mom...I miss my room...I miss the food. I also miss the music. I mean, Earth isn’t perfect. There are some really terrible things that happened there.” Pidge wasn’t looking at Allura, but staring into space when thinking about all the good and bad that planet had to offer. “But, when you leave suddenly it all behind, it takes a while to process and you take time to realize all the little things you miss.” 

Allura’s hand was on Pidge’s shoulder, they didn’t even realize they were beginning to cry. Pidge felt every notion of their body to hug Allura, she being the closest thing to comfort, which she willingly embraced them as they began to cry. Allura rubbed Pidge’s back as they hugged her waist tight to them, it was probably the most unprofessional Pidge had ever been, but the way Allura comforted them, it didn’t really matter. Allura leaned down a little to whisper to Pidge.

“You could use a break.” 

***

Pidge wasn’t sure how they ended up like this, but there was music over the speakers as Allura held Pidge’s hands as they swung them side to side, Pidge was mostly following Allura’s steps as they dance, it was a simple 1-2-3-4 and hand swinging, something Pidge and their brother did when they were younger. Considering Pidge wasn’t much of a dancer, it was fine for them, but Allura was probably a much better dancer, being a princess would come with the territory. But here they were spinning around, swinging arms, Pidge being an arms length away from her but was looking down at their feet, counting the steps and being sure that there was no chance that they would step on her dress of feet. 

“Relax Pidge.” Alluras calmly said as they spun around, with more force this time.

“I’m always relaxed.” Pidge squeezed Allura’s hands and Allura squeezed back, proving her strength and Making Pidge cringe at the pain. 

“I know you’re not, we don’t have to dance if you don’t want to.” 

“I do! Really. I just...don’t want to step on your toes.” Pidge admitted. It was kinda fun to step away from the screen and dance with Allura, but the idea of hurting her because they couldn’t keep up was what made her hold on to Allura’s hands for dear life, hoping to keep a safe distance. What Pidge didn’t expect was the spinning to get faster. Allura smile as they spun a little bit faster, while Pidge tried to keep up, staying grounded, but as they spun Pidge’s stomach began to tickle and made an involuntary giggle. They blushed as the sudden laugh, only to be meet with Allura’s own playful laugh. As they spun faster, Allura moved her hands to their wrists, to gain a better grip the faster they went. Pidge was more focused on keeping their feet on the ground but looking at a genuinely happy Allura, who looked so relaxed and at ease, smiling and laughing, it was contagious.

Then Pidge slipped, feet crossed and lost their balance, tripping Pidge and forcing the two to fall forward. Pidge was face first on the floor while Allura was sitting, rubbing her backside and leaning forward to check on Pidge.

“Are you alright?” She asked, only to receive Pidge’s laughing muffled from the floor. They lifted their head and just smiled as they apologized, glasses crooked and smile wide. Allura smiled and laughed along with them. Their laughter echoed from the walls of the Pidge’s makeshift lab, bringing a tear to Allura’s eye. But soon more tears began to come down her own face, while still smiling and Pidge stopped. They watched as Allura’s laughing turned to sobs and Pidge just sat there, unsure as what to do. Pidge was the last person to try and comfort someone, but part of them thought maybe it was their fault? Not so much the falling, they didn’t say anything to upset her? But, why?

“Allura….”

“I’m sorry Pidge.” She wiped her own tears away. “It’s just...I haven’t laughed like this in so long and it’s...nice. I-I guess I couldn’t handle it. Thank you for indulging me in that dance. We should do it again sometime.” She said, putting on a smile and getting up. Helping Pidge up, but Pidge did not let go of her, pulling her in for a hug. 

“Can you tell me what you miss about Altea?” Pidge asked, feeling the tears from Allura fall onto their head. They expected Allura not to answer, maybe it was the wrong question, but there was no doubt why she was crying right now. They felt Allura’s arm slowly embrace them and holding them close to her. 

“I miss everything about Altea.” She said quietly holding Pidge, “I wish you could have seen it. It was so beautiful, not perfect, but…” They were there for a while as Pidge and Allura held each other for a lot longer than they should of, but in that moment they both wanted the same thing, the comfort of another homesick person, sharing this joy and pain for just this one moment. If that’s all that could help them, even a short moment, that would be enough for the both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Well wasn't that cute. First short story of this series, something fun and cute since the details and panic that is "SHIRO MIGHT DIE" and season 2 came out today (as of this posting at least.) Now that the panic has (hopefully) settled a little, I think writing something silly and even a little cheesy could cheer some people up. If not, it certainly cheered me up. But hopefully you enjoyed it and if you would be so kind as to leave a comment or a kudos. Or don't honestly you can do whatever you want, I'm just here to write about dancing princesses and her space paladins. 
> 
> I'm kinda a simple person like that.
> 
> Have a good night and I'll see you in the next chapter.


End file.
